The Chronicles Of Naruto! Yaoi Version
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Naruto as he makes himself a legend under the guise of Hashirama Senju! Shisui, Yagura, Utakata Alive! Yaoi Version!
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Naruto!

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.

Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, & just to be safe.

Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Shisui Uchiha/?, Naruto/?, Sumaru/Mizaru, Izumo/Kotetsu,

Chapter 1: Naruto, the Leaf Ninja or Ryuu, The Unknown Rouge Ninja

* * *

Naruto sighed as leaned against a wall. "You were being stupid, picking a fight with the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto." Shisui said as he appeared next to him. The masked blonde smirked slightly. "He showed me what I wanted him to, too." He said sounding triumphant.

Naruto gasped in pain as his foot gave out on him as he tried to walk. Shisui managed to catch the boy before he collapsed.

_**Flashback**_

Ryuu chuckled as he watched the Shukaku run loose in the Hidden Leaf. Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived and glared at the masked shinobi. "Are you the one that unleashed the Shukaku on my village?" Hiruzen demanded of the rouge ninja.

"Hehehe! Yes, I am now If you want to save you're pathetic village you have to fight me." Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared next to the Sarutobi. He gripped the Third Hokage's arm tightly and the two vanished in another yellow flash.

They appeared in the middle of the forest outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Who are you?" Hiruzen demanded filled with anger. "The invasion has already begun… My name no longer matters. You can call me by my old name, Ryuu, if you prefer. Heroshi, Ryuu… call me whatever you want." Naruto said calmly, as he held off the Sandaime Hokage's attacks rather easily.

"Hehehe, it looks like my time to play with you is up, bye bye, Saru-kun." He laughed childishly as he vanished in a yellow flash.

_**End Flashback**_

"So, everything went according to plan?" Shisui asked the blonde teen, who nodded his head as a response. Naruto gasped in pain when he tried to move, so Shisui shoved him back onto the hospital bed. "Don't move until that injury heals, you almost died out there little brother, don't be reckless and kill yourself because you want to keep on training. These injuries are dangerous even for a person like you, Naruto The Sandaime really did a number on you, you really shouldn't have fought him, it was really stupid." Shisui chattered away as the blonde boy relaxed.

"I love you, nii-san." Naruto whispered before passing out from exhaustion. A smile wormed it's way onto the curly-haired Uchiha's lips. "I love you, too, otouto." He said as he ruffled his younger siblings hair before leaving the hospital room to go make himself dinner.

* * *

Naruto walked through the doors to his house. He looked different from dead last he used to be. He now wore bandages covering his entire right arm, hiding seals, while his left arm was visible. His hair was messier than it was four years ago, and it was now a dirty blonde color (after he dyed it of course) with two bangs on either side of his face, making him look slightly like the Fourth Hokage. Gone was the orange tracksuit, in it's place was a dark red t-shirt, navy blue pants, & sneakers. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead, a straight gash could be seen cutting through the center of the leaf symbol. His left leg was in a cast along with his right arm, and gauze was wrapped around his entire abdomen area. And finally, he was now at a normal height of 5' 10".

Shisui hadn't changed much other than the forehead protector had a gash through the leaf symbol as well. Oh, and his clothes now had no Uchiha symbol on them and his shirts weren't high-colored. "Tadiama!" Naruto called out as he hobbled into the living room, to see Shisui sprawled out on the couch read a book.

"So, otouto, what are you going to do while you recover from you're fight with the former Third Hokage?" The older teen asked his brother, with a fox-like smirk on his lips as he watched the younger boy scowl at him annoyed.

"You just love annoying me don't you, aniki?" Naruto asked his still smirking older brother. Shisui cracked up at this. "Yep, I live to piss you the hell off, Naruto." Shisui said jokingly to his younger brother. "I hate you." Naruto grumbled as he sat down sulked to himself. "Hahaha! You don't hate me, Naruto, I'd know better than anyone wouldn't I, after all I raised you." Shisui pointed out to his younger brother, who continued to brood.

Shisui smirked as he watched the blonde raise from the seat and make his way upstairs. The sound of a door slamming hard could be heard. "OI! Don't slam those doors, this house is old enough, it doesn't need you assisting you in it's destruction!" The brunette yelled at his brother.

He heard what distinctly sounded like; "Fuck You!" coming from the blondes room, but decided to ignore it for now and go back to his smut. He flipped a page in the Make Out Paradise Yaoi Edition, and giggled perversely, as blush stained his cheeks.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Why did you do this to me, Minato." He whispered as started crying to himself. Shisui sighed as he stepped into the room, and made his way over to his younger brother.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and started humming a song, their kaa-san, sang to Shisui when he couldn't sleep, when he was younger, of course. Naruto fell asleep in the nineteen year olds arm, making him smile softly.

* * *

Author's Note: Naruto wrote the Make Out Paradise Yaoi Edition, in his spare time. I'm putting a poll up so vote, for what guy you want to be with, PLEASE!

Pairing Ideas for Naruto:

Yaoi

Shin

Sai

Yagura

Sasuke

Haku

Minato

Kiba

Obito

Garra

Killer Bee

Kurama (Kyuubi)

Yahiko

Temujin

Sumaru & Mizaru

Sora

Suigetsu

Shibuki

Omoi

Neji

Menma (Specify if you want the Menma from the show or the Movie)

Nagato

Konohamaru

Idate

Shino

Shikamaru

Shisui

Utakata

Nawaki

Male Harem (Will consist of the more voted on males)


	2. Naruto & Shisui's Past!

The Chronicles of Naruto!

By: MonkHerrick

Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly a flashback, so be patient, it reveals a lot about Naruto & Shisui's past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.

Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, & just to be safe.

Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Naruto Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha/?, Sumaru/Mizaru, Izumo/Kotetsu,

Chapter 2: A Past Revealed!

* * *

_**A eight year old raven-haired boy shook in fear as he felt the Nine Tailed Fox's enormous killer's intent. 'This is unreal, is this the the Kyuubi's ki?" The curly-haired special jonin thought to himself as he collapsed and started vomiting on the ground from the amount of pressure surrounding him.**_

_**A hand appeared on his shoulder, and then arms wrapped around the young geniuses body and held him tight. "It's alright Shi-kun, kaa-san will keep you safe, I won't let that demon harm either of my sochi's." The red head said determinately, as her eldest son shook in fear of the fox.**_

_**"K-kaa-san, I'-i'm scared, please hold m-me (1)?" The young boy cried out as he turned in his mother's arms, and thew his arms around her, and buried himself deeper into his mother's embrace.**_

* * *

_**Shisui stared down at his younger brother, and smiled happily. "Don't worry, aniki will always be there to protect you from harm, that I swear on my honor as a shinobi, and my honor as a member of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, & Uchiha clans." Shisui swore softly as he held the baby close to his chest and prepared himself to mentally scar some moronic council members.**_

* * *

_**Shisui was seething as he listened to the council members bicker like children over Naruto's fate. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, shocking the council members silent. "I'll raise my otouto, I am his only family member left, I will raise him & there are to be no questions asked, AM I UNDERSTOOD! And if anyone and I mean ANYONE attacks Naruto or me, I will personally deal with them, am I clear?" The normally cheerful boy snarled, causing the civilian council members to start screaming at him for not only disrespecting them but for trying to protect the demon brat.**_

_**A dark look appeared on the curly-haired Uchiha's face, and suddenly a shadow clone appeared next to each of the civilian council members, and held a tanto to their throats and glared at them venomously. "Call him that again, I swear, cause if you do then I will end you right here & now." The clones snarled in unison, as the real Shisui turned to the Third Hokage.**_

_**"If I remember correctly, Lord Sandaime, the Council is only an advisory board, and that anything they say has to be approved by you, the Hokage, even if they manage to pull a majority vote against you, they still can't tell you or anyone what to do, you still have to approve it, and mere fact that the Civilian Council has so much power and control in a Shinobi Village  is suspicious and at the very least they have committed treasonous for conspiracy to undermine the Hokage's Authority as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Remember the village isn't a democracy it's pretty much a dictatorship, with the Hokage as the person in charge, not a bunch of old bats & geezers who don't even know the first thing about being a shinobi or running a village." Shisui said shocking the room into silence, afterwards he started cooing over his baby brother.**_

_**"He's right, for far to long, I've just sat back and let you run the village, henceforth the Civilian Council is disbanded and each member of said council is to be imprisoned pending criminal charges after an interrogation of each individual of course. Shisui, I, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, grant you guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The Sandaime said calmly, as ANBU arrested the former Civilian Council Members.**_

* * *

_**A seventeen year old Shisui swiftly transplanted his eyes into Naruto & then transplanted Naruto's eyes into himself, utilizing the Shadow Clone Jutsu.**_

* * *

_**A nine-year old Naruto sobbed as he curled himself on Shisui's bed. He'd left the funereal screaming at everybody that he hated their guts and that nobody understood his pain & that they were all monsters for smiling when his beloved brother & idol was dead and no longer among the living to continue being Naruto's ray of sunshine.**_

* * *

_**A thirteen year Naruto stared at Kakashi with an emotionless gaze. "My name is Naruto, my likes are training, & reading, and keeping Shisui's legacy alive by doing things he always did all the time, I dislike everything else in the world, including this very village for being the cause behind aniki's unnecessary death. My dream is to achieve Shisui'nii's." He said in a dead tone.**_

_**"Oh, and If you even think of trying the bell test, I will kill you, You can't expect people who are just put on a team together to suddenly have teamwork, teamwork take trust, which takes months if not years of being close to somebody to gain, so the bell test is seriously flawed in that it was made in the assumption that all leaf ninja suddenly gain team work skills with people they hardly know, and I have already spoken with Lord Hokage, and he agrees that the Bell Test is flawed and has already passed me, so suck on that." The blonde emo said calmly, before leaving to go back home, so he could sleep.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

(1): Despite being a special jonin, he's still an eight year old, so he would want his parent's comfort in a situation like that, right? He'd also be terrified at the fact that the foxes ki alone brought him to his knees.

Poll so far:

Gaara (seven votes)

Kurama (6 votes)

Yahiko (6 votes)

Shisui (5 votes) (You've probably already noticed that I made him part of Naruto's male harem already so voting on him will be removed so don't bother voting for him, ok!)

Minato (5 votes)

Yagura (5 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Shibuki, Shin, & Mizaru)

Utakata (4 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Yagura, Shibuki, Shin, & Mizaru)

Obito (3 votes)

Nawaki (3 votes)

Kiba (3 votes)

Neji (2 votes)

Nagato (2 votes)

Sasuke (2 votes)

Sai (2 votes)

Shin (2 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Shibuki, & Mizaru)

Idate (2 votes)

Shino (2 votes)

Shikamaru (2 votes)

Killer Bee (0 votes)

Temujin (0 votes)

Sumaru & Mizaru (0 votes) (If they aren't paired with Naruto they will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Shibuki & Shin.)

Suigetsu (0 votes)

Shibuki (0 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Shin, Sumaru & Mizaru)

Omoi (0 votes)

Menma Uzumaki (0 votes) (If he's chosen then I will change the Genjutsu World into an alternate reality that coexists with Naruto's world.)

Menma (bandit Menma) (0 votes)

Konohamaru (0 votes) (Either way he ends up leaving the village to train under Naruto, so you guys are only really deciding how long he ends up staying on Naruto's side. He has to learn to control the Shukaku, right?)


	3. The Past Continues!

The Chronicles of Naruto!

By: MonkHerrick

Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly a flashback, so be patient, it reveals a lot about Naruto & Shisui's past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.

Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, Yaoi (Guy/Guy relationship) Incest (Shisui/Naruto) Relationship, semi-sexual dialogue, & just to be safe.

Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Naruto Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha/Kurama(Kyubbi)?, Sumaru/Mizaru, Izumo/Kotetsu, Menma Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (Alternate Reality)

Chapter 3: The Past Continues!

* * *

_**Naruto floated down towards the bottom of the lake. 'So this is how I'm going to die?' He thought to himself as he remembered fighting Haku and being taken off guard and knocked into the water. As his world turned dark he didn't notice a figure swimming towards him.  
**_

* * *

_**GASP!**_

_**Naruto sat up in bed, and took deep breaths. He frowned as he tried to move his body but it felt sore as hell. "I wouldn't move if I were you, I had to implant you with the Shodaime Hokages dna to save you're life, and the Kyuubi added it to you're dna." A male voice said softly, as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a young man with long dark red hair that was about ear-length.**_

_**"You know, you reacted just like you're older brother when I saved his life three months ago." The redhead amused, at the boy's antics. Naruto snarled at him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DEAD OLDER BROTHER!" The blonde Uzumaki screamed at the older Uzumaki. "He is far from dead, but is still recovering, so he's sleeping at this moment, BUT I'll make sure to have him come see you when he wakes from his nap, okay, but only if you promise to rest as well." The scientist said scolding the thrashing blonde haired boy.**_

_**Naruto calmed down when he found out Shisui was alive but taking a nap. "Okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that." Naruto whispered, as he blushed from embarrassment over his rude behavior. "HAHAHA! It's alright, Shisui also snapped at me when I woke him up, too. Like I said you're exactly like him personality wise." The scientist said laughing, getting a smile from the younger Uzumaki.**_

_**"I'm Heroshi Uzumaki, I have lived in isolation for the past thirty years, so finding out that two members of my clan are still alive & mostly well was a shock to my system, if you can imagine." Heroshi said cheerfully, shocking Naruto. "Particularly, it was a shock that my sister had two kids of her own, you & Shisui." He said calmly, as he started leaving the room to check on Shisui.  
**_

* * *

_**Naruto snored softly, as Shisui stepped into the room. Shisui smiled as he watched his younger brother sleep peacefully. Shisui had bandages wrapped around his entire torso as well as both arms being in casts. 'He's so cute, when he sleeps.' The raven haired Uzumaki thought to himself, on to start scolding himself mentally. "He's you're brother Shisui, you can't be attracted to him, it's wrong, it's not right." Shisui growled to himself.**_

_**Naruto blushed as Shisui left the room after watch the blonde 'sleep' for a few minutes, after kissing the 'sleeping' blonde on the lips. 'He likes me.' The blonde thought, causing his face to turn an even brighter red. Of course, he likes you, he's in love with you, and quite a man to mate with, too. Kurama purred to his container through their bond.**_

_**'FUCK! You're making me horny, Kura-kun.' The horny fourteen year old boy said huskilly, as he advanced on the naked red-headed man. "You're so big, I didn't know you could have one that big! It's about 15 1/2 inches long & about six inches thick." Naruto said seductively. "Why do you think you're 15 inches long and about five inches thick, Naru-koi?" Kurama said as he pinned the blonde down on the ground and started thrusting into the blonde roughly, making teenager to moan loudly as Kurama abused the blonde masochist's body.**_

* * *

_**Shisui stared at the erotic sight of his brother and Kurama having sex, and stepped into the room and practically threw himself across the room after he stripped out of his clothes. "Both of you Fuck me into the mattress, please Nii-san, Kurama-kun, Fuck me until I can't walk for a week!" The blonde boy begged his two lovers.  
**_

_**The males looked at each other and agreed right then & there that they'd do whatever it took to make Naruto's life as wonderful as possible. "As you wish, Naru-koi." Shisui purred as he leaned forward to give his lovers both a hickey each.**_

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Unknown World**_

Menma chuckled as Sasuke gave him a bouquet of roses and started flirting with him. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you, Uchiha." The raven haired Nine Tail's jinchūriki was amused by his crushes antics. "Have I told you I love you, yet, Naru-" Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by a pissed expression crossing the younger teens face. Well that and the hand choking him.

Sasuke started scratching at his throat hoping his lover would release him. Finally, his boyfriend released him and he fell to the ground coughing and trying to much needed air back in his lungs. "I'm sorry, I forgot you hate being called by that name." The Uchiha said as gasped for breath.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the Last Chapter I will allow votes for! So vote my fans and next chapter I'll announce the members of Naruto's harem!

Poll so far:

Minato (17 votes)

Gaara (14 votes)

Obito (14 votes)

Menma Uzumaki (14 votes) (I will change the Genjutsu World into an alternate reality that coexists with Naruto's world, whether or not he is chosen to be in his harem.)

Yagura (13 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Shibuki, Shin, & Mizaru)

Yahiko (12 votes)

Utakata (10 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Yagura, Shibuki, Shin, & Mizaru)

Shikamaru (11 votes)

Nawaki (11 votes)

Kiba (9 votes)

Idate (9 votes)

Neji (7 votes)

Nagato (7 votes)

Killer Bee (7 votes)

Omoi (7 votes)

Haku (6 votes)

Sai (6 votes)

Shino (6 votes)

Sasuke (4 votes)

Shin (4 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Sumaru, Shibuki, & Mizaru)

Sora (4 votes)

Suigetsu (3 votes)

Shibuki (3 votes) (If he's not paired with Naruto he will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Shin, Sumaru & Mizaru)

Menma (bandit Menma) (3 votes)

Temujin (2 votes)

Sumaru & Mizaru (2 votes) (If they aren't paired with Naruto they will at least be one of Naruto's best friends besides Shibuki & Shin.)

Konohamaru (1 votes) (Either way he ends up leaving the village to train under Naruto, so you guys are only really deciding how long he ends up staying on Naruto's side. He has to learn to control the Shukaku, right?)


End file.
